


Lost in snow

by purplesk



Series: 點文系列 [2]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>還是點文</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in snow

**Author's Note:**

> 這是篇點文，還是篇無頭無尾的小段子。  
> [做人要低調]羽圈圈點了：EC/雪山迷路
> 
> 然後我腦中飄出這樣的畫面XD"  
> 有點沒頭沒腦，不過，就這樣～請笑納。

　　Erik從來不認為自己的方向感有問題，但他現在確實迷路了。他憤憤地想著，越靠近北方，冬天日落的時間越早，而他現在可能無法在太陽下山之前回到營地。他將這一切歸咎在意外發生的雪崩以及為了抓住那名想盡辦法甩掉自己的北方人身上——要不是花了那麼多時間跟對方玩你追我跑的遊戲，在高聳入天的樹林裡胡亂奔跑，現在早就回到了營地附近，至少也不會搞不清楚方向，像無頭蒼蠅一般茫然地在雪地上走來走去。

　　當然，優秀如Erik，即便像喝醉的人一樣亂走，他還是會將消滅足跡，以免有敵人、追兵或是被猛禽跟蹤。

　　

　　「你迷路了。」雙手被捆住還多了條繩子被走在前頭的人牽引著，但嘴巴還是挺壞心地揶揄對方。

　　「你是『本地人』，應該比我更清楚我們現在的位置。」他故意拉了拉繩子，並滿意地聽到後頭的人一聲踉蹌，「反正我們現在回不去營地，先找個地方過夜吧。」

　　

　　Erik轉身，瞅見後頭的人正幽幽地拍掉身上的積雪，優雅的動作一點都不像是傳說中的北方蠻族。這倒是讓Erik有那麼一瞬間感到困惑，彷彿在他眼前年輕人比自己更像高雅的貴族子弟——Erik當然不是出生上流社會，否則他才不會淪落到跑到撒拋尿都會結冰的鬼地方來。

　　

　　「所以？」那雙如海心般湛藍的眼眸慧詰地眨了眨，似乎正在咀嚼Erik話中的弦外之音。

　　「山洞？」Erik沒好氣地說著，他可不相信這附近有什麼村子可以落腳，他也不期望有乾草堆可躺下。

　　

　　年輕人抬頭望了望四周，接近薄紫色天空正提醒著他們時間不多了。他將視線收回，臉上依舊掛著神秘的微笑，並緩緩地朝Erik走過去。Erik沒再多語，稍微側過身，讓原本走在後頭的人走到自己前方領路——反正最壞也不過是兩個人都一起跌進山谷或者在空蕩的雪地上等死。

　　Erik下意識摸了摸腰際的劍，決定就賭這麼一把。

　　

　　「我不知道你們營地在哪？你也沒打算告訴我。」說著，前方的年輕人轉頭，「不過我知道前面不遠處有個可以暫時躲避的山洞，雖然我不確定『屋主』會不會回來過夜。」詭譎的笑容。

　　

　　Erik沒接話，只是反射性地握了握手心中的繩子，像是一種自我安慰。

　　

　　「對了，雖然你沒問，不過我還是要自我介紹。」年輕人停下腳步，對上Erik狐疑的視線，「這是禮貌。」他笑著，有點頑皮。

　　「我是Charles Xavier，雖然我們相遇的方式不大愉快。」他揮了揮被捆綁的雙手，「但我希望接下來我們可以相處融洽。」眨眼。

　　


End file.
